Blue Wind Profound Palace
The Blue Wind Profound Palace (苍风玄府) is Blue Wind Empire greatest profound palace and located in Blue Wind Imperial City. It was established by the Blue Wind Imperial Family one thousand eight hundred years ago. It is directly supervised and supplied for by the royal family. The palace had a policy that every year it would accept three of the most distinguished disciples from each profound palace within Blue Wind Empire. The palace's interior is divided into three levels: Outer Palace, Middle Palace, and Inner Palace. The Outer Palace has fifty four thousand disciples. The Middle Palace has three thousand. The Inner Palace has only a hundred disciples. A practitioner that could enter the Inner Palace would receive the Imperial Family’s greatest attention, would receive extremely excellent resources, and the best conditions during his stay in Blue Wind Profound Palace. Before leaving the Blue Wind Profound Palace, they would receive an invitation to join the imperial family from the Imperial Family’s initiative. Once one joins the Imperial Family, getting an high position was only secondary; the most important part was that their entire family would be bathed in wealth and glory because of this. Compared to the other major sects in Blue Wind Empire, the Blue Wind Profound Palace's strength is minuscule. Nobody from the palace or the Blue Wind Imperial Family has ever been able to enter the top one hundred in the Blue Wind Ranking Tournament. Entrance Examination The basic requirement was youths age fifteen to eighteen. The entrance exam tested age and profound strength with the passing requirements being Nascent Profound Realm level one at the age of fifteen, Nascent Profound Realm level three at the age of sixteen, Nascent Profound Realm level five at the age of seventeen, and Nascent Profound Realm level six at the age of eighteen. The second step of the exam is the Combat Strength Assessment where the perspective disciples are asked to utilize their profound strength. The perspective disciples exchange blows with the existing disciples. The examiners will judge pass or fail regardless of winning or losing. Outer Palace Entrance requirement is the lowest but still very strict and enough to eliminate ninety percent of applicants. Those who fail can still enter the profound palaces in smaller cities. Middle Palace If one was able to enter the Middle Palace, and was willing to serve the Imperial Family, one would definitely be greatly valued by the Imperial Family. If one was to enter the military, the starting point would be the first rank commander of a thousand men. Inner Palace Inner Palace is governed by strength. All 100 disciples are ranked in terms of profound strength in the Heavenly Profound Ranking. Those wishing to join the ranking and the Inner Palace have to challenge and defeat somebody on the list. There are no instructors, everybody relies on themselves. Only Inner Palace disciples can cultivate Blue Wind Profound Palace’s unique Profound Arts. Members Elders: * Dongfang Xiu - Palace Chief, Half-Step Emperor Profound * Qin Wushang - Vice Palace Chief * Qin Wuyou Inner Palace: * Yun Che * Fen Juechen - Rank 1 * Feng Bufan - Rank 2 - Age 20, 3rd level of the Spirit Profound * Fang Feilong - Rank 3 - Age 20, 2nd level of the Spirit Profound * Xue Lang - Rank 7 * Feng Baiyi - Rank 36 * Sikong Du - Rank 39 * Murong Yi - Rank 73 Middle Palace: * Lan Xueruo * Feng Yue Outer Palace: * Xia Yuanba * Murong Ye * Ao Yan * Yun Xiaofan * Kui Yang Locations Three Great Weapon Pavilions *Common Weapon Pavilion - Inside the Outer Palace *Earth Weapon Pavilion - Inside the Middle Palace *Sky Weapon Pavilion - Inside the Inner Palace; Highest leveled weapons, with the lowest being True Profound weapons and thee highest being the occasional Earth Profound Weapon. The Overlord's Colossal Sword was kept here. Other Places *Central Plaza - Used for evaluating potential students *Supreme Profound Hall - A to select Profound Arts and Profound Techniques *Profound Gathering Tower - 10 story tower that gathers and condenses profound energy, useful for cultivation. Trivia * Although this palace is supported by the royal family, it is much weaker than the powerful sects, and some members of these sects do not show respect for the emperor Cang Wanhe himself. * After Yun Che's embrace, the prestige of the palace rose and became a place for the younger generation of other cities. * This palace in the future may become one of the Four Great Sacred Grounds because of the deeds of Yun Che. Category:Locations Category:Blue Wind Profound Palace Category:Blue Wind Empire Category:Profound Sky Continent Category:Blue Pole Star Category:Blue Wind Imperial City